


Scent (aroma)

by RioluZX



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Belly Kink, Furry, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Tras haber llegado al mundo humano leomon no entiende muchas de las costumbres de estos, sin embargo a medida que observa a cierto tamer un aroma que este desprende le hace sentirse atraido, al inicio pensando que este era su presa, puede que no se equivocara del todo, pero este es otro tipo de presa.





	Scent (aroma)

Mientras el sol se ocultaba en una enorme ciudad la gente comenzaba a dirigirse a sus hogares, una costumbre para la mayoría pues sin importar en qué lugar este uno, la noche puede ser un ambiente peligroso, más aun en aquel lugar donde repentinamente solían aparecer criaturas salvajes llamadas digimon, intentando establecer su territorio, otros asustados por el misterioso lugar en que habían aparecido, pocos casos era en que esos digimon se hacían compañeros de algunos jóvenes para así tener una nueva vida, pero claro, ese no era en todos los casos, saltando de árbol en árbol se encontraba uno de esos casos especiales, un enorme digimon que a cada salto las ramas crujían suavemente, gracias a los últimos rayos de sol se podía ver su silueta, un león antropomórfico, musculoso, su piel de un tono café claro y una melena de color rubio, su enorme figura estaba marcada por sus músculos, un digimon en plena etapa adulta que únicamente vestía unos pantalones y en su cintura una espada, sus ojos azules se movían de un lado a otro, buscando algo en que entretenerse mientras estaba en ese extraño mundo, como había llegado, ni el mismo lo sabía, pero cuando lo hizo él tenía en claro que nada cambiaría, buscaría oponentes, los derrotaría, absorbería su información y así crecería más y más fuerte.

Sus instintos despertaron, cerca de la zona se podía ver una neblina, sus oídos escuchaban el sonido de combates y sin dudarlo se adentró en aquel lugar, pasado una parte diviso tres figuras, una de ellas era un joven humano de cabellos castaños, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos googles llamado Takato, más adelante se veía un digimon rojo con aspecto de dinosaurio llamado Guilmon, sus ojos amarillos reflejaban el instinto de batalla mientras que más alejado se veía digimon insecto enorme, haciendo uso de sus memorias lo recordó, Kuwagamon, uno bastante agresivo que con sus grandes tenazas lo destrozaba todo a su alrededor, Guilmon se movía alrededor de este, atacando con sus bolas de fuego pero siendo ignorado, aquel enorme digimon estaba en otro nivel, moviendo una de sus alas emprendió el vuelo para arrojarse de picada al suelo, el joven grito en advertencia, su digimon y el saltaron para esquivar mientras se veía como el en el suelo había un gran cráter cuando el digimon choco en este con sus grandes tenazas, solamente eso necesito ver para saber que valdría la pena, Leomon sin dudarlo salto de su lugar aterrizando entre ellos.

-Aléjense-dijo sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, sujetando su espada vigilo los movimientos de aquel digimon, este había vuelto a elevar el vuelo, sus tenazas se movían en señal de que querían cortar, nuevamente descendió en picada, sin embargo el digimon león pudo ver su oportunidad, sujetando con firmeza su espada salto y agitándola hizo varios cortes en el rostro de este provocando que su trayectoria se viera interrumpida por el dolor-¡Golpe del rey bestia!-grito agitando su puño, el rostro de un león en llamas surgió y engulló en estas al digimon, se veía como se agitaba, queriendo extinguirlas pero finalmente todo su ser desapareció, puntos rojos quedaron en su lugar para volverse azules y se absorbidos por Leomon.

 

-Increíble-murmuro Takato impresionado por tal poder mientras Guilmon bajaba sus orejas deprimido por como su emoción ahora se había hundido, el digimon mayor los vio a ambos, más bien al humano que al quitarse sus googles mostraba sus ojos de color rojo, la niebla se disipo, sin decir nada dio un salto para esconderse en la naturaleza de alrededor.

Asi era su personalidad, no deseaba involucrarse con humanos, no deseaba tener algún tipo de relación con ellos, más bien, no sabía qué tipo de relación podría existir ya que pocos humanos había visto en el corto tiempo que había estado, la primera fue una niña, una que le decía era su príncipe y simplemente eso fue lo suficientemente incómodo como para escapar una y otra vez de ella. Sentado en una rama alzo la mirada al cielo, podía eliminar digimon grandes sin problemas pero al ser niños humanos no podía ponerles el dedo encima para herirlos, sus pensamientos de interrumpieron al escuchar unas risas y volteo la mirada.

-"Ese niño es"-sus ojos se enfocaron en el castaño que vio hace poco, este caminaba junto a su digimon, notaba como este le lamia la mejilla cariñosamente, llegando a una guarida que usaba de hogar y diciéndose adiós mutuamente, esa impresión le daba mientras el joven se alejaba, su nariz se movió suavemente, por el calor de la batalla no lo había notado pero ahora podía percibir cierto aroma, levantándose comenzó a seguirlo a escondidas, conforme iba pasando el tiempo supo que aquella fragancia pertenecía a ese pequeño humano, sus manos se movieron hacia su espada, si no era un enemigo, entonces era una presa, solo esas ideas venían a su mente.

Aquel niño también caería por sus garras, su mente ya lo tenía asimilado, más sin embargo noto como su aroma comenzaba a cambiar, los pasos de este eran más rápidos mientras avanzaba por aquel parque, su mirada se movió entonces a tres humanos más grandes, iban por el mismo camino que él, el ambiente había cambiado, parecía que ellos también iban por su presa, no se equivocó, en un semáforo en rojo donde el castaño se vio obligado a detenerse uno de estos le sujeto del hombro, no pudo escuchar que decían, sin embargo para que este comenzara a regresar en compañía de estos era un mal presagio, tomaron una desviación hacia otra zona del parque, el aroma que desprendía lo estaba incomodando, cuando pudo ver su rostro entendió ese cambio, era temor.

-¡No!-un grito que lo confirmo cuando los tres lo rodearon, sus manos comenzaron a revisarlo, sus googles cayeron al suelo, su camisa estaba siendo elevada, quiso evitarlo, removerse y como respuesta un golpe llego a su mejilla, soltando pequeñas lagrimas sus pantalones cayeron a los tobillos, cuando uno de esos hombres iba a retirar la ropa interior una enorme mano lo sujeto.

-Oye que...-sus palabras no pudieron terminar por el terror que le dio ver a semejante bestia observándolo, no solo a él sino a los otros dos de un modo nada agradable mientras que el único no intimidado era el castaño.

-Largo-una voz profunda y llena de rabia, una que hizo a los mayores temblar y soltándolo escaparon del lugar gritando que había un monstruo, ignoro a estos notando como el menor caía de rodillas en el suelo, al parecer procesando lo que había ocurrido, se arrodillo para poder observarlo, notando como temblaba y su mejilla estaba algo hinchada.

-G-Gracias-susurro mientras temblaba suavemente, intentando calmarse y acomodar su playera, sin embargo eso no fue posible cuando el más grande apoyo su mano en su pecho-¿Leomon?-cuestiono por como este frotaba su nariz en su cuello, la bestia gruño molesta, podía sentirlo, como ese olor a temor le disgustaba, conforme los segundos pasaban pudo notarlo, como aquella fragancia estaba cambiando, abrió sus ojos y notaba las mejillas de Takato enrojecer, no era de extrañar, la mano de ese digimon acariciaba su piel, apoyándose en la zona derecha de su pecho, sentía su corazón acelerado, su lengua salió y acaricio su mejilla de este provocando que retrocediera asustado.

-Con eso estarás bien-murmuro Leomon mientras el joven tenía toda su cara roja, toco su mejilla húmeda y noto como el dolor había disminuido-¿Puedes caminar solo?-cuestiono notando como este apresurado volvía a colocarse sus pantalones y acomodar su playera.

-S-Si, puedo ir solo-decía apresurado, más que nada nervioso por aquel tacto, se le quedo mirando unos momentos, esta vez se encontraban muy cerca, aun en la noche pudo notar esos ojos azules vigilarlo y se levantó lentamente, dando las gracias comenzó a avanzar, más sin embargo cuando llego a los límites del lugar vigilo para ambos lados, el miedo de lo ocurrido aún estaba presente, hace menos de 5 minutos estuvo a punto de ser asaltado y violado, sus piernas le temblaron suavemente, respiraba intentando tener valor y avanzar-Waahh-gimoteo cuando sintió una mano sujetar su trasero, lo siguiente fue como lo jalaban, elevándolo y termino en uno de los hombros de Leomon.

-Te llevo-fueron sus palabras mientras comenzaba a avanzar y el joven reaccionaba.

-No tienes que hacerlo, puedo ir solo, seguro no-

-Dije que te llevo-corto sus palabras mientras se veía por su actitud que no iba a aceptar una negación como respuesta.

-Okey-susurro a lo bajo pero no estaba triste, más bien estaba aliviado y finalmente pudo sonreír, mientras le daba las direcciones su timidez comenzaba a desaparecer, sentir a aquel enorme digimon a su lado le daba un sentimiento de seguridad, la noche los cubría así que no había peligro de que alguien los encontrara, mas sin embargo, todo eso se acabó cuando llego a su hogar, pudo sentir como lo sujetaba suavemente y lo depositaba en el suelo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solamente se quedaron viendo uno al otro, el castaño sabía que debía decir algo, comportarse con respeto por quien lo había ayudado, en lugar de eso se quedó quieto mientras aquel gran digimon se agachaba a su altura, cuando el rostro de este se acercó entrecerró sus ojos, sin saber que esperar, cuando la cabeza de este se apoyó en su hombro inclino su cabeza, un reflejo bien recibido, el enorme digimon comenzó a inhalar suavemente su aroma, comprobando que era uno más dulce y encantador que cuando este se encontraba tranquilo, mas no podía decir que era totalmente, al menos fue lo suficiente para que esas urgencias en su interior se controlaran.

-Ya estás bien-fueron sus palabras para darle la espalda e irse, el castaño se tocó donde la nariz de este había acariciado, sonriendo volvió a entrar a casa, sabiendo bien que iba a ser regañado por llegar tan tarde.

¿Por qué hizo eso?, ¿por qué no lo ataco?, ¿por qué le desagradaba ese aroma de temor?, no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de esas cosas, simplemente su cuerpo se había movido por sí mismo, un instinto, uno que le exigía ayudar a ese joven, una rabia en que alguien lo tocara sin permiso y una impotencia de oler su tristeza, entreabrió sus ojos notando la luz colarse entre las hojas del árbol sobre el que estaba, suspiro suavemente, pensando que solo debía dormir para volver a ser el de siempre, a fin de cuentas solamente lo había ayudado por querer, no esperaba que pasara algo más.

-¡Leomon!-sus orejas se movieron al escuchar su nombre, abrió sus ojos y al asomarse noto como aquel joven castaño pasaba por la zona, usaba una ropa más delgada, normal por las altas temperaturas y con sus clásicos googles, como si sintiera su presencia este alzo la mirada -Ahí estas-sonrió feliz de verlo, Leomon movió su nariz y pudo sentirlo, ese aroma que le indicaba que todo estaba bien con aquel joven y de algún modo, también lo relajaba a él, Takato con su mano le indico que bajara, meditándolo por un momento finalmente lo hizo aterrizando frente a él y notando como le extendía una bolsa de papel.

-¿Qué es esto?-murmuro sujetándola y al abrirla noto que habían masas de diversos colores y tamaños.

-Un modo de dar las gracias por lo de ayer, no sabía que te gustaba Asi que traje de todo un poco-explico rascándose la nuca algo apenado, el más grande inclino la cabeza confuso y el castaño se le quedo mirando-Ah claro, en el digimundo quizás no hay de estas cosas-murmuro recordando que con Guilmon fue igual, se sentó bajo el árbol a su lado, conforme le decía el nombre de cada uno lo animaba a comer y este eventualmente accedía.

-Saben bastante bien-dijo finalmente mientras terminaba de comer una donut y algo de jalea quedaba en sus labios.

-Las hice yo mismo-decía sin poder estar feliz de que le hubiera gustado, al ver que estaba manchado saco una servilleta, se estiro y suavemente le quito la mancha mientras el mayor lo veía curioso, haciéndole reaccionar de lo que había hecho -S-Sera mejor que me vaya, Guilmon debe estar esperando-se excusó apenado por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Entiendo-murmuro mientras dejaba de comer guardándolo en su bolsa, el castaño se incorporó para alejarse, más sin embargo un par de pasos se quedó quieto para voltear a verlo, jugando con sus dedos en un acto de nervios-¿Ocurre algo?-cuestiono por como el aroma del castaño había cambiado.

-Puedo verte otra vez ¿cierto?-una pregunta que no esperaba que llegara a hacerle y que le dejo mudo por unos momentos-Te prepararé más de esas cosas-añadió como si fuera un incentivo, un soborno para convencerlo sudando levemente por como este le miraba.

-Como prefieras-acepto mientras podía sentir como el aroma de este había vuelto a tornarse en uno que reflejaba felicidad, uno que comenzaba a volverse adicto para su gusto.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a cuidar de él conforme los días pasaron, tanto en la distancia como lo cercano, en las batallas que este se veía involucrado junto a sus amigos lo vigilaba, los otros a su alrededor no existían para él, no sentía que debía preocuparse por ellos, solamente ese castaño de ojos rubí era lo importante, en algunos días le hacia compañía, intentaba hacerle platica de cualquier cosa y este respondía de modo algo seco, aun así estaba claro que algo había cambiado entre estos dos

-Leomon-le hablo mientras este se encontraba acostado a su lado viendo hacia el cielo desde la zona boscosa donde se reunían, este dio un pequeño gruñido a modo de que lo escuchaba-¿Puedo abrazarte?-pregunto mientras el 

-¿Por qué lo harías?-cuestiono notando como se hacía presente el aroma de cuando el castaño estaba nervioso.

-Solo....quiero hacerlo-fueron sus palabras en señal de que no tenía excusa alguna, el más grande se quedó mirándolo para finalmente asentir, se sentó en el césped, noto como este se acercaba algo dudoso, viéndolo para verificar que estaba bien finalmente se sentó en sus piernas, aquello tomo de sorpresa a Leomon, las mejillas de Takato estaban rojas y su cuerpo se inclinó para caer sobre su pecho en intentar rodearlo con sus brazos-....Hueles muy bien-susurro feliz mientras frotaba su rostro en el fuerte pecho de este, inhalando suavemente y encontrando un aroma que lo llevo a suspirar del alivio.

-Tú también-murmuro este mientras su nariz se apoyaba en los cabellos del castaño, quedando ambos en silencio mientras 

Esa simple muestra de afecto llevo a una y otra más, Takato comenzaba a encontrar la compañía del otro como una necesidad, un lugar en el cual podía refugiarse, una protección que le daba a entender que sin importar las batallas que ocurrieran todo saldría bien, pero más que nada, el aroma masculino de Leomon realmente despertaba sentimientos en él, un día decidió llevarlo a la zona superior del rio, donde una vez nado con Guilmon, su amigo Henry y su digimon Terriermom, ahora estaban a solas en esa zona más oculta, acostado sobre el firme pecho de Leomon y este acariciaba su espalda, más sin embargo, algo había cambiado, era una ansiedad que le tenía recorriendo la cabeza durante tiempo, ahora en soledad podría dejarlo salir.

-No es suficiente-susurro mientras se incorporaba de su pecho y el otro lo miraba sin entender eso-Leomon.... ¿no te molesta que no sea una chica?-cuestiono pensando que quizás para este era algo normal pero en su sociedad dos hombres no deberían hacer esto con tanta libertad.

-¿Por qué lo haría?, no me interesan las mujeres-dijo este mientras el castaño se quedaba con la boca abierta de esa confesión.

-"Eso explica mucho"-pensó recordando como huía de su amiga, aun así eso ahora le alegraba y tomo las manos de este para colocarlas en su pecho-Quiero sentir tu calor-fueron sus palabras y el digimon parecía comprender sus intenciones, sus manos se colaron por debajo de la tela, , no se resistió a aquello, más bien alzo sus manos, Leomon suavemente quito la prenda, viendo su pecho descubierto noto la diferencia entre ambos, Takato parecía delicado, algo que debía cuidar, proteger y más aún, complacer.

-¿Vas a hacerlo?-fueron sus palabras mientras este asentía, volvió a inclinarse para descansar en su pecho, temblando de gusto por como sus pieles se tocaban, transmitiendo su calor directamente, dándole una sensación de alivio y cariño pero para Leomon era diferente, cada vez que se abrazaban el podía oler esa fragancia del joven que tanto le gustaba, sin embargo podía sentirlo, poco a poco está iba cambiando, despertando la bestia en él y sus manos sujetaron el trasero del joven.

-Ahh-un gemido suave salió mientras no se resistía a ello, más bien se aferró más mientras sentía esas grandes manos acariciar y apretar su trasero, alzo la mirada al digimon mayor notando como se estaba agitando-L-Leomon-su voz salió provocativa mientras comenzaba a acercarse a su rostro.

-Takato-llamo su nombre para mirarlo, notando esos hermosos ojos rubí suplicando algo a gritos, se acercó de igual manera y finalmente sus labios se encontraron, de un tacto pasaron más, pequeños movimientos ahora se volvían apasionados y finalmente la lengua de Leomon se abrió paso en la boca del joven, este se aferró a su melena, su rostro le ardía, su corazón latía frenéticamente mientras sentía la diferencia de tamaños, como la de este acariciaba la suya, la atacaba y finalmente se sentía dominado, sin poder hacer más que corresponder y dejar que explorara cuanto quisiera hasta separarse por la necesidad del aire.

-Increíble-susurro sonrojado aun sintiendo aquel sabor en sus labios, mejor que sus dulces en su opinión, su cuerpo le estaba ardiendo totalmente, sentía como su ropa interior le estaba apretando, sus hormonas estaban haciendo su trabajo debido a aquel atractivo digimon-Tu también-dijo feliz mientras palpaba la entrepierna del otro sobre los ajustados pantalones, notando un gran bulto en estos, siendo señal de que aquello tenía un tamaño considerable.

-Más-un tono exigente salió de los labios del digimon, lo acostó en el suelo, el castaño se preparó para un beso pero solo sintió como la lengua de este acaricio su pecho, no pudo evitar un gemido, aquellas lamidas se dirigieron a uno de sus pezones, comenzando a estimularlo lentamente, sintiendo como el aroma de excitación en el otro estaba aumentando, como si estuviera llamando por él y sus manos volvieron a acariciar su trasero, haciéndole saber que era lo que buscaba y que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-L-Leomon-gimió mirándolo sonrojado, sabiendo que no podía resistirse, sumisamente alzo sus piernas, dejando que quitara las últimas prendas por completo dejándole solo con sus calcetines, su cuerpo tembló por estar expuesto de tal manera en el exterior, podía sentir la intensa mirada del otro, no se resistió y separo sus piernas para mostrarse ante él, sintiendo como su atención se dirigía hacia su pene erecto que palpitaba en señal de que necesitaba de mas-Ven-le llamo extendiendo sus brazos, siendo aceptado al instante por el otro mientras volvían a besarse, apego su cuerpo al del digimon, haciéndole sentir como ahora estaba expuesto para el

-Tócame-fueron sus palabras dirigiendo sus manos para quitar su cinturón, las manos del otro lo detuvieron, con una sonrisa hizo que se sentara para colocarse entre las piernas de este, quería ser el mismo quien lo hiciera.

El cinturón fue desabrochado, el botón casi lo había arrancado y con bajar un poco la tela salió aquello que tanto deseaba ver, un pene erecto, mucho más grande que el suyo y algo grueso, la punta estaba descubierta, las bolas de este eran grandes y se veía en la base unos bellos rubios, quito todo el pantalón, finalmente ambos estaban desnudos y expuestos uno al otro, se tomó unos segundos para apreciarlo, respirando suavemente sobre el trago algo de saliva y lo toco, Leomon cerro sus ojos por el tacto, Takato interpretó de que era algo bueno y tuvo que usar ambas manos para sujetar ese gran pedazo de carne, lentamente comenzó a moverlas de arriba a abajo y finalmente de modo más rápido, notando como la respiración de este se aceleraba se detuvo, lo froto contra su rostro, inhalo profundamente ese aroma que estaba enloqueciéndolo y su lengua salió para acariciarlo, deslizándose por el largo y finalmente dándole un sonoro beso en la punta para saborearla.

-Mi Leomon-gimió mientras seguía lamiendo toda la extensión, sintiendo como aquel sabor seria uno de los mejores en su vida no pudo resistirse más, abrió su boca, lentamente comenzó a introducirlo mientras su rostro estaba sonrojado, aun sin poder creer que realmente hacia esto pero así era, lo estaba haciendo y le gustaba hasta que se atraganto al llegar a la mitad.

-Mmm.....tu puedes-susurro sujetando su cabeza, necesitaba sentir más de aquello y comenzó a empujar su cadera, centímetro a centímetro estaba entrando en esa húmeda cavidad, pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron de los ojos de Takato, sentía que se ahogaría y le daba pequeñas palmadas queriendo decirle que se detuviera, finalmente lo sintió llegar a su garganta, cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo que moriría ahogado-Respira por la nariz-Leomon acaricio su cabeza, asintiendo intento obedecer, poco a poco lográndolo y sonrojándose por lo que sentía -Ahora chupa-le indicó mientras el joven asentía para mover su cabeza, sacando todo excepto la punta para volver a engullirlo.

Poco a poco la velocidad aumentaba y los gemidos de Leomon se escuchaban, la tierna y hasta ahora inocente lengua de Takato estaba trabajando todo el largo, su garganta estaba relajada, su respiración también, aceptándolo todo con gusto, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en necesidad a medida que ese pene entraba y salía de su boca, su nariz se movía, el aroma que desprendía aquel macho digimon le estaba nublando la vista, la visión, finalmente el ritmo aumento, volviéndose más y más frenético y este aceptaba todo sin quejarse, más bien anhelando por mas motivado por los sonidos que salían de la boca del otro.

-Voy a acabar-gimió y Takato sujeto sus caderas, queriendo evitar que se alejara, indicándole con la mirada que si iba a hacerlo debía ser en su boca, una invitación que no rehusó, finalmente dio un gran rugido; metiendo su verga hasta la garganta del joven para dejar su semen ser libre, Takato cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como bajaba a su estómago, se acumulaba en su boca y parecía no tener fin.

-Ahh- gimió Takato teniendo que sacarlo de su boca, aquellos chorros seguían saliendo, manchaban su rostro y su pecho, pensó que era como una fuente y eventualmente perdía fuerza, tragando abrió su boca, atrapando con su lengua como podía lo que quedaba para terminar besando la punta, agradecido por el alimento.

-Ahh.....Ahh ¿estás bien?-susurro aun impresionado del modo en que había acabado, había sido inevitable, no sabía si tenía práctica pero había hecho un gran trabajo y eso le excitaba más.

-Eres delicioso-sonrió mientras se relamía los labios, acercándose a este para besar sus labios, dejando que saboreara su propia esencia y el digimon sujeto sus nalgas-Quiero....yo quiero-gimió mientras masajeaba aquel enorme pene del digimon, este le miro y asintió separando sus nalgas para tocar ese agujero virgen, ambos lo deseaban, estaban demasiado excitados para dejarlo solo hasta ahí, se deseaban uno al otro desesperadamente, sus cuerpos se llamaban pidiendo más.

-Ven-indicó mientras hacía que se levantara, hizo que apoyara las manos en uno de los árboles con su cadera alzada, Leomon sonrió por tener ese trasero frente a él, apreciándolo hasta el último detalle, viendo fijamente la zona que el pronto poseería, apoyo su nariz en este, solamente pudo oler el aroma del otro, uno que reflejaba excitación y deseo que era de más adorado por él.

-N-No huelas tanto, esta lim ahhh-un gemido salió de sus labios cuando la lengua del digimon acaricio su entrada anal, una a una tocaban la zona, su lengua bajaba para lamer sus bolas, haciéndole temblar, sentir estímulos y como también humedecía sus nalgas, ocasionando que se sintiera algo avergonzado por como deseaba más y su pene soltaba algunas gotas de excitación.

-Resiste-le pidió notando como este lo miraba sobre el hombro y asentía, su lengua acaricio alrededor del ano de este, viendo como estaba relajándose

La lengua de Leomon seguía estimulando aquel pequeño agujero, comenzando a hacer que se abriera cada vez más y más, presionando aquellas paredes anales inocentes mientras su verga estaba nuevamente erecta, ansioso de poder reclamar ese cuerpo, marcarlo suyo y entonces pudo darse cuenta, era por eso que el aroma de aquel joven le llamaba tanto, por eso lo protegía tanto, había encontrado a su pareja para aparearse, su amante, su hembra, saco su lengua sin poder reprimirlo más, Takato gruño por como las sensaciones se habían detenido, más sin embargo sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir algo duro apoyado en sus nalgas, miro sobre su hombro a Leomon, los dos sabían que no había retorno y asintió, dándole permiso y ambos temblaron cuando la punta comenzó a entrar.

-Ahh.....es.....grande-gimoteo sonrojado mientras sentía que el otro seguía empujando, su interior se abría, era invadido por ese calor que era nuevo pero le gustaba, estimulaba por primera vez esa zona de su anatomía y cuando toco algo en él se perdió por completo-¡¡Ohh!!-gimoteo sonrojado y sin poderlo evitar eyaculo, su semen caía a los pues del árbol frente a él mientras su interior se apretaba con tal fuerza que el digimon pensó que exprimiría, aun así se mantuvo firme, gustoso de haberle provocado aquel estado de éxtasis se inclinó sobre el para besar su espalda.

-Mi Takato-susurro haciendo que el corazón del castaño latiera más acelerado, lamio suavemente su mejilla, pidiéndole ser fuerte y siguió empujando, el joven tuvo que morderse el labio, parecía como si ese pedazo de carne no tuviera final, un par de segundos y sintió las bolas de este golpear sus nalgas, abrió los ojos de golpe al saber que significaba, lo tenía todo dentro de él, sus manos acariciaron su abdomen, como si sintiera que tan profundo estaba mientras Leomon sacaba su lengua del éxtasis por aquellas apretadas paredes anales.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, sintiendo el calor del otro al estar unidos, el castaño soltó una lágrima, parte de dolor, placer y felicidad, las arremetidas comenzaron, la fricción entre el pene de Leomon y las paredes anales de Takato era algo que les daba una agradable sensación a ambos, poco a poco al ver que el castaño estaba más relajado la velocidad comenzó a aumentar, sus manos sujetaban su cadera y tocaban su pecho, los gemidos del joven salían cada vez más y más agudos, sin poder contenerlos de alguna manera y finalmente los del digimon se unieron a él, Takato se aferraba como podía al árbol, sentía que si no lo hacía se caería y eso era porque sus piernas le temblaban, su pene estaba nuevamente erecto solo por esos golpes a su interior, saliva caía de su boca mientras que ese sentimiento era algo que no quería dejar de sentir.

-Más.....más rápido-le suplicaba mientras este le obedecía sin dudarlo, las grandes bolas de Leomon golpeaban sus nalgas, sintiendo como lo sacaba casi por completo para volver a meterse, esos movimientos finalmente lo llevaron a caer, el digimon logro atraparlo en brazos, mas sin embargo lo dejo en el suelo solo para alzar su trasero, como una hembra ofreciéndose a su pareja comenzó a montarlo sin piedad, llegando cada vez más y más profundo y presionando un punto que hizo a Takato ver estrellas-¡Mi Leomon!-chillo sonrojado cuando esos estímulos lo obligaron a orinarse en el suelo, ya no podía controlar su organismo, estaba a la merced del otro.

Las estocadas eran más agresivas, los gemidos se volvieron gritos por mas, cada movimiento era más intenso y sentía que llegaba más profundo en él, finalmente sentía algo mas cálido, supo que era señal de que iba a acabar pero ante eso solamente algo recorría su mente y era el deseo de sentirlo todo.

-Takato....voy a-las palabras de Leomon se lo confirmaron, aun así este sacando fuerzas se puso en cuatro patas, viendo suplicante al mayor.

-Déjame.....arriba-palabras eróticas y entre cortadas pues casi sin podía hablar, aun así este le entendió, lo jalo hacia él, quedando sentado en el césped mientras el castaño estaba sentado sobre su verga dándole la espalda, sin querer perder la intensidad Takato uso lo que le quedaba de energías para montarlo, empalándose a si mismo con esa enorme verga que había comenzado a amar, movía sus caderas en círculos, sus movimientos eran más cortos y rápidos sintiendo que él no podría resistir más pues su pene chorreaba sin control y rebotaba por los movimientos.

-¡Aquí viene!-grito pero el castaño se adelantó eyaculando antes que él, manchando sus piernas y cerrándose con tal fuerza, que Leomon no pudo evitarlo más, soltando un rugido su semen salió para comenzar a llenar el interior del castaño, este saco su lengua, sintiendo sonrojado como todo iba entrando, sentía incluso que era más que antes y sintió algo extraño, como poco a poco su abdomen se iba expandiendo, teniendo que hacerlo pues su recto ya estaba lleno, aun así, le encantaba, le gustaba mucho saber que era el semen del digimon el que llenaba su interior, que marcaba ya no ser un niño virgen y más aún, sentía como la pasión de ambos había causado eso.

-"Ahh.....no puedo preñarme de un digimon ¿cierto?-pensaba viendo como estaba lleno, acaricio su abdomen suavemente, sonrojándose y viendo de reojo al agitado digimon, este lo miro, ambos se sonrieron y se besaron cariñosamente-"No importa"-pensó mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el fuerte pecho de este, queriendo descansar un momento de las intensas sensaciones.

Las manos de Leomon acariciaban el cuerpo del castaño, este no se resistía, dejaba que lo hiciera cuanto quisiera, conociera su cuerpo desde el Angulo que quisiera y soltó un suave gemido cuando salió de su interior, pudo sentir como una gran cantidad de semen caía por su entrada, noto como este lo acostaba a su lado, lo vio curioso y noto como este le apuntaba con su pene, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando se orino, se cubrió el rostro con las manos por cómo estaba manchando su cuerpo, su pecho, su entrepierna y algo cayó en sus manos, apenas sintió que había terminado lo miro exigiendo una explicación y este lo tomo en brazos.

-Eres mío-susurro relamiéndose los labios mientras el castaño hacia un pequeño puchero por ese tipo de marca tan especial, algo de digimon creía, no puso quejas, más tarde podrían hablar de eso, solamente le ofreció sus labios y este gustoso los tomo.

-¿Takato?-una voz aguda arruino aquel momento y de un arbusto se asomó su compañero digimon-Al fin te encontré, Guilmon estaba cansado de esperar y escuchó tus gritos...... ¿porque estas desnudo?-pregunto viendo curioso la situación donde estaban y tenía una vista de cómo algo blanco salía del trasero de su tañer.

-Yo......yo-gimoteo sonrojado mientras buscaba un lugar donde esconderse de tal vergüenza pero Leomon sonrió.

-Estábamos haciendo un ritual digimon, así Takato también será mi tañer-explico con calma Leomon mientras el castaño notaba como su digimon los miraba curioso pero parecía haberles creído-¿Quieres aprender cómo se hace?-le propuso con una sonrisa.

-Espera, ¡¿qué?!-grito Takato cuando el digimon mayor le separo las nalgas para que el digimon rojo viera su ano aun dilatado y lleno.

-Si quiero, si quiero, Guilmon quiere aprender-decía este moviendo su colita emocionado mientras que se acercaba para olfatear el trasero de su tamer y este se cubría su rostro sonrojado.

-¡Leomon pervertido!-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que solamente se escucharan sus gemidos al estar entre ambos digimon.


End file.
